1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric devices represented by a quartz crystal oscillator have conventionally been provided with a piezoelectric vibrator and an oscillation circuit, and used as a clock frequency source of various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile communication apparatus or a portable electronic apparatus.
In accordance with downsizing and low-profiling of electronic apparatuses, further downsizing and low-profiling are required also to piezoelectric devices. For example, as a downsized and low-profiled quartz crystal oscillator, a piezoelectric device having an IC component with a function such as an oscillation circuit disposed at the bottom of a piezoelectric vibrator is known, and the piezoelectric device having a structure provided with a mounting terminal formed of a conductive adhesive extending from a bottom terminal formed at the bottom of the piezoelectric vibrator to the side face and the bottom face of the IC component is disclosed in JP-A-2005-117 (pp. 5-6, FIG. 1).
However, in the structure of the piezoelectric device provided with the mounting terminal formed of a conductive adhesive described above, if the conductive adhesive is applied thereon using a dispenser, it is difficult to control the thickness of the conductive adhesive, and accordingly, there are some cases in which variation is caused in the thickness of the mounting terminal to hinder obtaining sufficient evenness of the mounting terminal of the piezoelectric device.
Further, since the appropriate evenness of the mounting terminal cannot be obtained, a gap is caused between the mounting terminal of the piezoelectric device and a printed board in mounting the piezoelectric device on the printed board, and accordingly, there are some cases in which a problem arises that a mounting failure such as a conduction error between the mounting terminal and the printed board is caused.
Further, if it is attempted to form the mounting terminal thinner, the thickness of the mounting terminal becomes partially thin because of the difficulty in controlling the thickness of the conductive adhesive, thus there are come cases in which a problem arises that a broken line or a conduction failure is caused especially at the boundary between the upper face and the side face of the IC component or a boundary between the side face and the bottom face of the IC component.
Therefore, sufficient thickness of the mounting terminal is required to be assured in order for avoiding such conduction failure problems, which causes a problem that low-profiling of the piezoelectric device cannot sufficiently be achieved.